The present invention concerns playback and/or recording devices for magnetic recording media, and is especially but not exclusively concerned with still photographs having a magnetizable coating on which spoken words can be magnetically recorded for later reproduction, e.g., so that loose photographs can be provided with a recorded spoken identification of their subject matter.